The present invention relates to assemblies for mounting a plastic component to another component such as, for example, assemblies for mounting a vehicle accelerator pedal assembly to the floor of the vehicle and, more specifically, to a firewall or pedal rack on the floor of the vehicle. Typically, the pedal assembly includes a plastic housing with mounting flanges/brackets and associated mounting inserts fitted in appropriate apertures in the mounting flanges, and appropriate fasteners extend through the respective inserts and mounting flanges and into the firewall or pedal rack.
Currently, the mounting flanges/brackets include a round aperture which receives a closed circular-shaped insert and/or an oval aperture which receives a closed oval-shaped insert. Efforts to reduce the cost of the components of plastic assemblies such as pedal assemblies have been ongoing, and the present invention is directed to a low cost mounting assembly and insert for plastic assemblies such as pedal assemblies.